hetaquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Kirkland
Peter is Sealand's counterpart in the alternate world. He is the current user of the Green Jewel, although for now he's just an apprentice wizard. According to him, he's been its user ever since he was born. He is accompanied by a pet unicorn he has named "Uni," and when he is first seen in the game, he has run away from home. Alfred described him as being "the luckiest and unluckiest guy in the world." Meaning, lucky to be the son of Alfred's sister, but unlucky to be the son of the Head Wizard. Origins/Background Peter was born and raised in England. His mother, Alfred's sister, died soon after he was born, so he grew up without really knowing her. However, he received a family portrait with her in it from someone she knew, and he treasures it as his one link to his mother. Peters father, Arthur, was the Kingdoms Head Wizard, the highest position an Elgnandian can achieve. When Arthur was performing this ritual to become the next user of the Green Jewel. However the Green Jewel chooses the most talented Wizzard in the room. Recognizing Peters talent, it chose him, while he was still just an infant. Being the first Head Wizard who did not become its user, made Arthur the laughing stock in the entire Kingdom. Peter grew to think it was his fault his mother died and his fault that the village now scorned his father. Because of this Peter thinks Arthur hates him since he won't look at Peter when he learns a new spell, and never comes home from work, on his birthday. Peter believes that he took his mom and the position of Guardian of the Green Jewel away from Arthur, and that's the biggest reason why Arthur supposedly hates him.Category:Characters Personality Peter is very energetic and Relationships Family Arthur Kirkland Arthur is Peters father. When shortly after Peter was born, and at later point, when Arthur was performing a ritual to become the user of the Green Jewel, it chose Peter instead, making Arthur the laughingstock of the kingdom. It is said whenever Peter learned a new spell, Arthur wouldn't even look at him and never came home from work on his birthday, leading Peter to think his father hates him. Many times he refers to Arthur as a "stupid man," and saying that he thinks it's "a bother" that he was drawn in the family portrait. Peter even went as far as to paint out Arthur's face with crayon. Elizabeth Kirkland Elizabeth is Peters mother. She died soon after he was born, so he grew up without really knowing her. However, he received a family portrait with her in it from someone she knew, and he treasures it as his one link to his mother. Friends Others Uni Plot Heh. Салам пацаны. Захажазпзпзазазза че там? Плот напишите плез Trivia Quotes * "when Pete learns a new spell, he won't even look at Pete. And when it's Pete's birthday, he won't come home from work."